Somewhere Out There
by Shamora
Summary: Vegeta is on the search for Goku right before the android saga. Thinks back to Bulma and what he might have done diffrently. not entirely mushy.
1. Part one: Vegeta

Somewhere Out There  
  
This story takes place when Vegeta leaves to look for Goku before Freiza comes back.  
  
As always I don't own anything so why bother even talking about it.  
  
* Stands for song parts, this song is from Fivel Goes West and is called "Somewhere Out There" surprise, surprise.  
  
  
  
*Somewhere out there, *  
  
I've been gone for too long. I've hurt her too much. She's probably gone back to that weakling, Cha-Cha or something. Vegeta was lying on his back on a long forgotten waste planet. The rocks were cutting into his skin but he didn't care. As soon as he started to bleed he would move into a different position. Much as he did from planet to planet. Move when it started to hurt and let the sabers dig into new flesh.  
  
*Beneath the pale moonlight, *  
  
I wish she could be here seeing all this with me. If the mission to find Kakkarott weren't so serious, the view would be one to take my breath away, as few have before. The orange sun is setting fast and it casts a blood red tint upon the sharpened rocks on the horizon as if the planet itself were weeping tears of blood. I know the feeling. As I landed a few hours ago, I stumbled and cut the skin beneath my eye. (Always my eye. Why is it always my eye?)  
  
*Someone's thinking of me *  
  
You know, maybe the planet really is alive and was trying to gouge my eye out. Penance for not seeing what I had on earth. Now that's a stupid idea. Shake it off Vegeta. Kakkarott isn't here and you have another hour until the pods systems come back online. Rough landing.  
  
*And loving me tonight. *  
  
I settle back down upon the rock, my flesh holding this time against their murderous embrace. Somehow, I like this planet. Its harsh storms had long ago driven away its happy little inhabitants, and its more than abundant sharp rocks kept more from landing. I'm thankful for that, from what I've read they were a pathetic race. All lovey-dovey and full of ridiculous emotions. Reminds me a lot of one of Bulma's shows "The Brady Bunch." Bulma.  
  
*Somewhere out there *  
  
That woman made me watch that show with her one day while her father got the parts necessary to fix the gravity room. Again. It could have been one of the most excruciating experiences of my life save for the fact that Bulma was there. The smell of her just a few feet away was intoxicating. It had been summer and her legs were drawn up against her chest, which glistened in the sun with sweat. I couldn't let her know the effect she had on me though, something I demonstrated half way through the show when that stupid girl broke her nose. Television sets are freakishly easy to destroy. I wonder if they've gotten a new one.  
  
* Someone's saying a prayer*  
  
The former blood red is fading now into a dark blue, like thickly spread paint it is interrupted only by the faint twinkling of stars. Ah, well, no memory of her in that, though I'm sure I could find one. I hope that woman knows -------- well what she's done to me. All she wants is another Kakkarott around. More to disgrace the Sayjin name. I will not be turned so easily.  
  
*That we'll find one another *  
  
Try all you will woman. There's something in me that will not me tamed no matter how long you try to chip away at it. It seems I'm the only true Sayjin left. Such is the nature of selection, I am the best and therefore I was chosen to burden the task. I will restore dignity to the Sayjin race and laugh at all those who failed.  
  
*In that big somewhere out there. *  
  
  
  
  
  
Please remember that we authors do not get paid for our stories so kindly pay us in reviews. 


	2. Part two: Bulma

Somewhere out There  
  
Part Two  
  
* And even though I know how very far apart we are*  
  
Bulma slid the door closed behind her. The night was quiet and warm and the breeze caressed her skin like the breath of someone long gone. Pulled her flowing white nightgown closer around her, trying to forget the surge of memories that feeling brought back.  
  
*It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star *  
  
She placed a hand on her stomach and grimaced. How will I keep him? This child who is the reason Vegeta left and the reason I disgust him so. How can I raise him when every laugh, every smile is traced with a deep hatred for the loss he has caused me? Living without a father and with a mother who resents you is no way to have a childhood, not to mention the problems of raising a Sayjin who could blast me into oblivion at the age of seven!  
  
*And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby *  
  
Oh wonderful, tears. Well this is great proof of your strength without a man to lean on. Vegeta would never have cried if he were put in my situation. Tears are for lesser mortals, not honorable princes who walk tall among the sharpest and most deadly of men. He tripped up with me, didn't he? Stumbled and lost his balance of hate and rationality for long enough to impregnate me. So here I am Vegeta, and tell me oh mighty one, how can I hate you this much and still long to be in your arms again? How shall you have me go through this life with a bastard child I can't raise and a heart I can't fix? While you're out there with all your answers what do you expect me to do? I can't hate you and love you forever, it's tearing me apart.  
  
* It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky *  
  
And thus both Vegeta and Bulma fell asleep. Vegeta with blood tears on his face and Bulma with cold rain catching on her hair like so many stars among the dark blue.  
  
*Somewhere out there,  
  
If love can see us through,  
  
We'll find one another.  
  
Some where out there  
  
Out where dreams come true. *  
  
  
  
Please, since we authors do not get paid for our stories, pay us in reviews. 


End file.
